


The Enchanters Desire

by Healer_Anders



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healer_Anders/pseuds/Healer_Anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orsino gives up his virgintiy to Cullen and the two share a passion filled lovemaking session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enchanters Desire

Cullen gasped and caught him, what happened next made his eyes go wide. He felt his lips on his, the Captain shivered and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was kissing him back, his eyes fluttering shut. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he figured he would be the one to make the first move but he was wrong. He knew this was wrong, they both did but that was what made it so exciting and desirable. Cullen purred against his lips and trailed his hands down his back holding him close.

Orsino moaned into the kiss and that just made Cullen want more, he purred and cupped the enchanters ass with his hands. He arched his hips up and grinded against him. The felt the first enchanter stiffen a bit, but then relax, soon he shivered and arched into Cullens touch. The Captain sat up and knelt over him, thankful he wasn't on duty today. He purred and removed his shirt, Orsino watched him his eyes hungry and full of want. The best thing was there was no wine, nothing else this was just them and want, desire. Orsino reached out a thin hand and trailed his finger tips down Cullens chest, the captain shivered and goosebumps rose on his flesh.

Cullen removed his own boots and pants, Orsino licked his lips and moved his eyes over Cullens body. The captain leaned down and pressed a kiss to Orsinos lips once again, causing his breath to catch in his throat. The enchanter broke the kiss and stared at Cullen "I want you.." he said in a breathy, husky voice. Cullen undid the enchanters robes, it did take him a bit but he soon exposed the elfs pale skin. He licked his lips finding nothing underneath but him.

Cullen leaned and pressed his lips to Orsinos chest, he felt him shiver underneath him, nimble fingers curled into the Captains hair. Soon his lips were moving down, kissing his hips. Orsino arched his back, his hips bucking "Ahh!". The elf spread his thighs, Cullen looked up at him and soon captured his lips with his own again. The Captain settled his hips between Orsinos legs and pressed against him "Are you sure..?" Orsino moaned and nodded, his breath coming in quick gasps.

Cullen arched his back and slid into him, Orsino winced and whimpered a bit as he felt Cullen push into him, it hurt. His nails digging into the Captains back, tears springing into his eyes. Cullen looked at him and wiped his tears "I know..it hurts, just relax.." Orsino whimpered then relaxed as his body adjusted. He gazed at the enchanter and began to move in him deeply and slowly. Orsino moaned and writhed under him, he soon wrapped his legs around Cullen, his back arching.

Cullen purred and continued to move deeply and slowly, he didn't want this to be something that was painful and unpleasant. His motions inside the elf were filled with love, they both realized this wasn't just Orsinos first time but it wasn't sex either. This went deeper than that, it was meaningful and stirred something in the elfs heart he had not felt in years. The captain continued to move inside him purring softly, he moved his lips to nip and suck at the elfs neck. The enchanter held him close, he had wanted Cullen for awhile now but was too afraid of rejection or being laughed at by him, or worse losing him. Those small chats meant a lot to Orsino.

Cullen held him as he rolled so the elf was on top, Orsino just stared down at him a moment, the captain smiled softly realizing he was confused "Just move up and down..let instinct take over. Do what feels good to you." The enchanter stared at him and spread his thighs as he began to move, his head tilted back in pleasure as he let out a low moan his hips rocking against Cullens "mmm..." a purr issued from Orsinos throat. Cullen moved along with him, nails trailing along the elfs pale inner thighs then he held onto his sides. Orsino shifted and rested a hand on the Captains chest and one on the floor for leverage, he lifted and slid down. He took him in deeper, maker he felt good, this whole thing felt right and made Orsinos heart swell to bursting.

He stared down at the Captain under him and continued to move, rocking his hips. Cullen reached and took Orsino into his hand and began to pump and massage him, the elfs thighs quivered feeling Cullen touch him "Y..yes..mm...", He leaned down and kissed Cullen deeply and lovingly purring softly. He lifted his head and gave him a smile that showed in his eyes "I..I love you Captain.." Cullen placed a free hand on the elfs face "I love you, have since I first saw you..." Orsino nuzzled into his hand and arched his back as he came into Cullens hand "Uhhh! Ahh!" Cullen shivered and let loose inside him, his liquids ran down Orsinos thighs a bit.

The elf moaned and collapsed on top of the captain, sweat rolling down his body. Cullen held him close, he wanted to keep him safe, he wanted to take him from all this. His mind was made up, he and Orsino would run, get out of here. Orsino kissed his jaw and purred "T...take me away from here..Cullen...please.." Cullen nodded, they would leave this city of chains and both would have the peace they so desired with each other.


End file.
